The party has met their match
by ReplicaRiku'sgirl
Summary: Gojyo left the party to search for Kamisama. At the same time, the remaining party stumble across four mysterious girls. Will they meet their demise or it will be the start of a wonderful friendship? SanzoxOC, HakkaixOC, GokuxOC, GojyoxOC
1. Prologue part 1

_**((17 years ago))**_

_**"Wait for me onii-chan!" The little girl giggles as the adolescent boy turns around and sees the toddler following him. He smiles and kneels down with his arms outstretch for the toddler to reach. **_

_**"My, you are learning so fast. Someday you'll be a great woman." She blinks before her older brother lifts her up into the air. "You mean like mommy?" **_

_**He smiles sadly then looks up the starry night sky. "Yes, courageous, gentle, intelligence, kindness, and strong-will traits will teach and guide just like mommy did." **_

_**"Onii-chan," the older one fixes his eyes back on the young, "do you ever think we'll stay like this forever?" **_

_**He looks up and points a light stands out from the darkness. "You see the moon right?" **_

_**"Uh-huh." She says as she nods her head. **_

_**"Wherever you go, every time you see the moon, just think of me right here." He says as he points to her chest. She puts her tiny hand over his finger. "My…heart?"**_

**'It is quite cliché and maybe sappy, I know. But at a young age, it is the only thing they will remember.'**_** "Yes. You must never let go what is precious to you." The young girl's eyelids became heavier and her head starts to droop right onto his chest.**_

_**He smiles a relieved smile. **_**'That little rascal is something,'**_** he thought, **_**'born during a sandstorm resembles the yellow in her hair, and the ocean blue in her eyes means rebirth. During the day, this one is nothing but trouble, but at night, she is like a learner with magnificent curiosity that makes the villagers in awe. It is as though she has a split personality that is quite unstable.' **

_**He opens the door to her room.**_** 'I wonder, if Her Highness were ever known someone else that the on the opposite side of the coin would she…' **_**He shook his head. **_

**'No, I'm thinking too far ahead.' **_**The boy tucks in the princess to her bed. **_

**'I must cherish every moment we have in store for us.' **_**He gives her a peck on the forehead.**_

* * *

Girls:  
1. Amaya-1  
2. Chelsea-0  
3. Danielle-0  
4. Jamie-0  
5. Jean-0  
6. Kaitlin-0  
7. Kerri-0  
8. Lauren-0  
9. Mei-1  
10. Mikayla-0  
11. Ninghong-0  
12. Rachel-1  
13. Reita-0  
14. Shannon-0  
15. Shihong-0  
16. Yuka-1  
17. Zaliki-1  
18. Zuri-1 

Boys:  
1. Ajax-0  
2. Baltasar-0  
3. Caine-1  
4. Ezra-1  
5. Ian-0  
6. Patrick-0  
7. Ross-0  
8. Shane-0  
9. Zain-1

A/N: I need five more people before I can start the first chapter.


	2. Prologue part 2

**((12 years ago))**

_**The young girl waves to her friends as her mother waits patiently outside of the house. The light-haired girl turns around and violet orbs met dark brown. **_

_**"Mom, I'm back!" **_

_**"Yes dear I see that." **_

_**The five-year-old frowns as she sees her mother's expression and asks. "What's wrong okaa-san? You didn't catch a cold, did you?" She says as she puts her hand on her mother's forehead. The woman smiles and removes the girl's hand from her head.**_

_**"No, your father and I want to talk to you about something." She lifts the curtain where the door would be and her father was seated on one side of the round table and a stranger sits right next to him. **_

_**She looks up her mother. "Who is he?" Her mother returns a sad smile down upon her. "He's going to be your Master until he thinks you are ready to return." Once she understands she is going to do training somewhere else, the young girl was afraid to ask the final question, "Will I ever see you again?"**_

_**"Only time will tell, honey." Her father replies as he avoids eye contact with his only child. **_

* * *

((Present)) 

_'Now I understand why okaa-san and oto-san were very sad on the day of my departing from home.'_ She closes her eyes then opens them again then turns her head towards the sky. _'I was different from other children. Normally, a child would inherit their ascendants' genes, but I didn't. They probably wish to have a family and live to see their child all grown up and spoil their grandchildren.'_ She lifts a hand as if reaching for the blue sky. _'The agony of difference kills me slowly as I bring smile on many faces. My master told me that if I ever met someone who is identical to my own, then I know I'm not alone.' _"Hey," one of her friends slung an arm around her shoulder. "Miss Mystic, you missed a spot."

"Huh?" She blinks. "Where?"

"Right here." The friend smirks as she points to the light hair on the mystic's head. "You need to stop pushing yourself, this makes the other two worry to death." The friend conks her on the head. "You know nobody wants to be alone, even if they wanted it."

The seventeen-year-old sticks out her tongue stupidly. "Heh. I forgot about that. Sorry." She mumbles.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Ok." She snuck over to her worn out bag and pull out a stuffed animal. _'You can't change the past. No matter how many times you want to try. Some things are meant to be as they are.'_

* * *

**((9 years ago))**

**_"Look, what do you notice about this plant?" The younger mystic looks over her master's shoulder and peers down at the small bud while others bloomed already. _**

**_"This one is late." He smiles in praise. _**

**_"What does it mean?" _**

**_"Wait. I know this one..." She taps her head with her index finger. "Something has to do with winter, right master?" He nods._**

**_"During the harsh, cold winter there are two things can happen. One, go to sleep or two, die of freezing cold. Just as we humans strive to live."_**


End file.
